


HR advises against it but I'm going to do it anyway

by canadino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, salaryman!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has a real big crush on the finance department's new section chief and he's not really discreet about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HR advises against it but I'm going to do it anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you clicked and are intending to try reading this story with the title! But thank you.  
> There is some brief TsukiKage because.

He - Kageyama Tobio, 25, Capricorn and a little embarrassed with how he so perfectly fits the ambitious trait - is at the person he's crushing really damn hard on's promotion celebratory dinner and he is currently sitting so far away from the person in question. He can't really help but grip his glass of beer ever so harder, trying not to stare, but he knows he's got a childish pouting sneer on his lips and he may be a little tipsy, probably.

"Y'know," Hinata laughs next to him, as bubbly and energetic as a student with no signs of losing these inclinations, "I wish I were in Sugawara's section. I mean, I'm no good in numbers, but now that he's section chief you know they'll be taken care of and stuff."

"Finance has it good," Tanaka agrees. "Don't you think so, King?"

Kageyama hates the name they've given him in sales, because it's a label his old company gave him behind his back and it irritates him to know it's carried over and stuck. Granted, they don't use it in the scathing, hurtful way like before, but he'd like that part of his life to stay quietly in the past. And anyway, it isn't like it is anything to be ashamed of - he's good at what he does. "Yeah, sure."

"He's bitter because he hasn't been promoted yet," Hinata says, throwing a drunken arm around Kageyama's shoulders, something he would never do sober in fear of getting lashed out at. Kageyama would do it, in fact, if Sugawara did not have a chance of looking over to see him being spiteful toward a coworker. Sugawara has a good work ethic and a friendly, accommodating personality. He won't like selfish people. "It's okay, Kageyama! You've only been here a few months, and even though you….ugh… _good_ , it's only normal that these things take longer!"

"Maybe it's time you start accepting the fact that maybe you're not that good?" Tsukishima suggests, one seat away on Hinata's other side. He has the most condescending smirk on his face and he drinks his beer straight from the bottle like an asshole. Kageyama glares at him, finally breaking his watching of the newly appointed finance section chief. "I mean, merit counts a lot here and you're still in your little cubicle next to Hinata…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata shouts. Tsukishima shrugs in a dramatic but purposeful way. With Hinata between them, Kageyama has little he can do in retaliation, but once Hinata bounces off to cross the restaurant to congratulate Sugawara in person - with the courage Kageyama lacks; the thought of walking up to that table of superiors and stumbling out some kind of praise makes his throat dry and his knees knock - Tsukishima easily slides into the empty chair. 

"Feeling bitter and lonely, King?" Tsukishima asks. He knows, he knows, gratingly so - he's called Kageyama out for staring so longingly at the member of the finance department with an easy smile and concern for the entire company and in a moment of weakness, Kageyama doesn't know how to refute it. So Tsukishima knows. "Would you like me comfort you, me, a little lowly peasant?" Kageyama feels Tsukishima's hand on his knee, feels it squeeze a little in the way that Tsukishima will never beg. Tsukishima's grin is mischievous and evil and Kageyama frowns but nevertheless follows him to his place. 

"It must be hard," Tsukishima says afterwards, getting out a bottle of aloe vera drink and not offering Kageyama a sip, "to be in love with someone who doesn't like you back."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Kageyama asks, and Tsukishima only laughs at him and only gives him enough time to put his clothes back on before kicking him out. 

[=]

There are rumors that Sugawara is dating the CFO of the company, an imposing but gentle man named Sawamura Daichi, but even though they are constantly seen in each other's company and do things like touch each other's arms and smile at each other's jokes - something that Kageyama tries hard not to stare at and feel jealous - Tanaka says they aren't. Tanaka is the guru of the rumor mill, mainly because he is loud and noisy and even though he is shamelessly nosy and invasive, he is good at reading people. Kageyama thinks he might be grooming Hinata to be his successor. They shouldn't be in sales, but them in public relations also seems so wrong. Anyway - Kageyama thinks this and reassures himself that he isn't going up against such an able man like Sawamura and approaches Sugawara in the smoking area. 

"I didn't know you smoked," Sugawara says, smiling genteelly as he brings his cigarette up to his mouth.

"I don't," Kageyama says, then realizes it sort of blows his cover as to why he's out in the courtyard. "It's just…it's a nice day, so I wanted to go and take a break outside, that's all."

"Is that so?" Sugawara gestures to the spot next to him, a place Kageyama fears he's been too forcefully fixated on. "Come sit next to me, Kageyama."

"You remember me," Kageyama says wondrously. He remembers Sugawara - and who wouldn't? - but he's only really interacted with Sugawara a handful of times whenever sales has had to work with finance and usually it's Tanaka who goes since he's worked there longer. Finance and sales are close-knit departments, which is why they were invited to Sugawara's celebration dinner. 

"Of course I do," Sugawara laughs. "What kind of section chief would I be if I didn't know the names of all my subordinates?" Kageyama swallows. "Is something troubling you? You've been sporting an impressive furrowed brow lately."

Kageyama almost frowns but forces himself to calm his forehead. Sugawara's been  _watching_ him. Does he dare to speak up? "Hypothetically," he says, and his mouth is moving faster than his brain. It is said that is a weakness of his. "…if one was interested in someone but you don't think they return…one's feelings, what would you do? Hypothetically."

Sugawara looks at him for a moment. "Are you talking about Tsukishima?"

"What!" For a moment, Kageyama is thrown off course. The mere mention of Tsukishima's name rouses him before he settles. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I thought you two were…" Sugawara trails off before shaking his hands quickly. "I made a mistake! I'm sorry about that. That was irresponsible of me. I shouldn't have said anything!"

"I…" Kageyama berates himself internally. He and Tsukishima must not have been as discreet as he thought. "He and I are only coworkers and friends." He forces himself to add 'friends'. And anyway, they are sex friends, sort of, so it's sort of truth. 

"Ah, I see. I apologize for the unsightly jumping to conclusions." Sugawara's face seems to settle and his smile is wider. "Well, Tobio- _chan_ , I wouldn't worry about it. You're a very good catch, so whoever it is would be blessed to have your affections." He lays a hand on Kageyama's back and it is right in the middle of the small of his back and Kageyama fights instinct to question it. It must be normal, but it feels so intimate and familiar. Instead, he stares at his shoes and nods. "You're so honest and cute, I would eat you up if I could."

"Please do," Kageyama blurts.

"Excuse me?" Sugawara blinks. 

"I have to go!" Kageyama yells and almost trips over his own feet in his attempt to stand so quickly and runs so fast back into the building. The cigarette smoke lingers, though, deep into his clothes.


End file.
